Trepidations
by Eneth nin Galasriniel
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter decided to take up journaling, not knowing his journal is connected to another. And while someone else is reading his thoughts, that person starts to understand Harry.
1. Starting Something New

Title: Trepidations

Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel

Chapter 1: Starting Something New

**Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter decided to take up journaling, not knowing his journal is connected to another. And while someone else is reading his thoughts, that person starts to understand Harry.**

**Word count: 1,162**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with this story.

A/n: Mostly follows canon involving the war and the date and if you don't like slash then don't read. Warning: Drarry.

* * *

** Harry's P.O.V **

Dear Journal, Oct. 3

* * *

I've decided to take up journaling. Who knows, it could help. The problem is.. what do you write in a journal? Besides the obvious- what happened that day? How was life? And if you were a girl.. who your latest crush was. I want this journal to be meaningful. Like if I died next week and someone found this journal they would understand my life. Okay now I sound like Trelawney... Anyways, I will start out by introducing myself.. which is a first most people already know who I am. My name is Harry James Potter. Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived, blah blah, but to you journal, I'm Harry.. just Harry. I'm a wizard, a quite powerful one, and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to say Hogwarts is my home. I never had an actual home with my muggle relatives who didn't understand me. But that made me who I am even though growing up wasn't the best. My best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They always have my back and stuck with me through everything that's happened with Voldemort... who I will tell about later. Anyways, Ron was great, a bit judgey sure and a little of a bigot at times, but he stood up for what was right and I admired him for it. Hermione was perhaps the smartest girl I knew. If I ever had a problem I went to her, she usually had the answers. I am in my seventh and final year, so I am 17 years old. For a 17 year old I have done a lot. But most recently I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort murdered my parents and thousands more. Him killing my parents started everything. And now he is gone. Anyways, I got this journal in a shop in Knockturn Alley before the start of the term, so I hope there isn't any spells on it.

–

I heard footsteps so I quickly closed the journal just as Ron walked into the common room. Ron looked curiously at my book and I stood up. Ron shrugged and looked at me.

"Harry, mate, the feast is about to start. Remember Dumbledore is giving that announcement today."

I forgot about that.. "Oh yeah, sorry Ron. I had forgotten. Are you heading there now?"

Ron nodded and I said, "Okay. Let me put up my book and get my cloak. I'll meet you down here in five minutes."

"Okay." Ron said and sat down on the common room couch.

I ran up the stairs and put the journal under my pillow and grabbed my cloak. I walked down the stairs and Ron stood up, "Let's go," he said.

I followed him to the Great Hall. "Wonder what the announcement is?" I wondered out loud.

Ron shrugged, "Beats me." He said.

I muttered under my breath, "Well you're real helpful."

He looked like he was gonna protest but our arrival at the Great Hall stopped him. We walked in and over to the Gryffindor table. I spotted Hermione and sat down beside her with Ron on my right. She whispered, "What do you think he is gonna say?"

"I don't know." I replied.

I saw Dumbledore stand up and walk to his podium.

He took and breath and boomed out," Hogwarts students. I'm sure you're all wondering what is going on," he stopped and looked at the students nodding their heads, "So I'm going to tell you. The war is over. Besides that this school still has a lack of house unity. For first through sixth years the professors and I have decided to pair every younger student with an older student from a different house." Almost the whole hall groaned at that, but Dumbledore continued, "Yes. Yes, you may not like it but besides getting to know other students this provides a great opportunity for younger students to get tutored properly in subjects they lack skills in. 1st years will be paired with 2nd years, 3rd years with 4th years, and 5th years with 6th years, so there isn't a major age difference. Now as for the seventh years," he looked at me directly, "each of you will be individually partnered with someone from your year but a different house so you study for your NEWTS and not have distractions with tutoring younger students. I will post a paper in your dormitory's with your partner. You are all off classes tomorrow to get used to your new schedules. 7th year students have to have at least one class with their partners so their timetable could slightly change. If you have any problems regarding your partner or your new class, go to your Head of House. Students and professors may begin eating now. I hope this year goes smoothly." And Dumbledore stepped off the stool and took a seat. We all looked at each other. Great. I hope my partner is decent.

After the feast we walked back to the common room. I went straight upstairs and went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be chaotic, I could tell.

* * *

–

**Draco's POV**

Pansy and Blaise bickered about the speech Dumbledore had given.

"What if I get a Hufflepuff?" Pansy shrieked.

"I hope you do," I muttered.

Pansy glared at me, "What was that? I hope your stuck with a Gryffindor for that!"

I huffed out a breath, knowing Dumbledore he probably would partner me with one.

"Fine with me," I lied, well I was half-way telling the truth, I mean I'm not as immature since the war. Maybe it would be good for me. "As long as it's not Weasley," I shuddered.

Pansy and Blaise nodded.

We got back to the dorm and I went up to my room. I changed out of my robe and sat on the bed, and that's when I heard it. A ringing noise, I jumped up and the sound led me to my trunk. I pulled out my journal confused and opened it. And right on the pages was Potter's handwriting. Did I have a two-way journal? Looked like it. I read the entry interestedly and was bewildered. I'm not going to write back. He can't know I have the match to his journal. I sat the journal under my pillow and layed in bed. Life just got interesting.


	2. My Partner Is Who?

**Title: Trepidations**

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

**Chapter 2: My Partner Is Who?**

_**Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter decided to take up journaling, not knowing his journal is connected to another. And while someone else is reading his thoughts, that person starts to understand Harry.**_

**Word Count: 788**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with this story.

A/n: Mostly follows canon involving the war and the date and if you don't like slash then don't read. Warning: Drarry.

–

**Harry's POV**

I woke up with a feeling of dread. I didn't want to go look at that list. I heard sheets rustling and saw Ron getting out of bed.

"You dread this too?" He asked.

I nodded and he said, "It better not be a Slytherin."

I silently disagreed, the only way to get past the lack of house unity was to pair us with Slytherins. Apparently no one thought the same.

"Yeah." I weakly agreed. Ron stared at me funny but said, "Well we better go see who is gonna make our lives a living hell."

I did agree to that, though.

–

We walked down the stairs and when we got to the common room it was packed and mostly everyone had happy expressions on their faces. So maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

Ron went first. He slowly walked up to the list and searched for his name.

_Ron Weasley...Blaise Zabini _

He looked shocked and turned to me.

"Who did you get?" I asked hurriedly.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini." He sounded depressed.

I patted him on the back. "It'll be okay, mate."

He shook his head but motioned towards the list.. my turn.

I found my name and my heart stopped.

_Harry Potter...Draco Malfoy_

"Draco? That's worse than Blaise!" Ron said spitefully.

I turned and glared at him.

"I-I mean it will be okay!" He stuttered, realizing his mistake.

I wonder how Malfoy is feeling about this.

****Draco's POV***

I made Blaise go first. He stepped back with a sour expression.

"That bad?" I couldn't stop myself from smirking though.

"Worse." He muttered.

"Weasley, isn't it?" I asked knowingly.

He glared, "Yeah."

I threw my head back and laughed. He glared again and checked the list again. He smirked, oh no, and said, "I wouldn't be laughing."

I checked the list... please don't be Longbottom... please...

_Draco Malfoy...Harry Potter_

He started laughing then and I glared.

"Shutup." That made him laugh even harder and I walked off to find Pansy. Wonder who she has?

–

****Harry****

I spotted Hermione smiling and asked," Who did you get?"

"Oh. I got Theodore Nott."

I blinked, "Then why are you smiling?"

"Well, he likes the library and to study so we will get along good."

I didn't think so but didn't dash her hopes.

"Oh. Well I will see you later."

I was gonna head up stairs but McGonagall walked in.

"Humph." She said getting our attention.

We all turned toward her.

"I have your new timetables."

She handed them out and finally gave me mine. I looked at it and saw Muggle Studies. Oh great. That will definitely make Malfoy happier. At least I don't have it until second hour.

I walked upstairs and got out my journal.

Dear Journal, Oct. 4

My partner for the rest of the year is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy... and we have Muggle Studies together. I don't see anyway this will go right. He hates me. I don't particularly like him but at least I don't hate him. I don't think I can handle his snide remarks with all that has happened. I need a friend not an enemy. The way things are looking, it depends on him. If he wants to play nice then we will.

-Harry P.

****Draco****

I heard the ringing again and pulled out the journal. I started reading.

So... Potter doesn't hate me and he wants me to be his friend? That's interesting. It is unfortunate we have Muggle Studies though, I agree with him there. Shall I play nice then?

Hmm, probably not.

I heard a scream and went to the common room. It was Pansy for sure.

She was pacing and glared when she saw me. "Neville. Neville Longbottom." She said to my questioning look.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "If it makes you feel better, I got Potter."

"At least he's good looking." She said and pouted.

Potter? Good looking? As if.

"That's disturbing and Longbottom's not that bad."

She glared but shrugged.

This was gonna be a long year.


	3. Revelations

**Title: Trepidations  
Author: Eneth nin Galsriniel  
Chapter 3: Revelations**

_**Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter decided to take up journaling, not knowing his journal is connected to another. And while someone else is reading his thoughts, that person starts to understand Harry.**_

**Word Count: 644**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with this story._

A/N: Mostly follows canon involving the war and the date and if you don't like slash then don't read. Warning: Drarry.

****Draco's P.O.V.****

Muggle Studies. Just what I need this year. And with Potter, worst of all.

We were supposed to meet in some place to discuss how things would work. I don't understand how Potter will be helping me with the NEWT'S when he can barely even walk in a straight line.

I heard an owl pecking on the common rooms windows and opened the window and got the piece of parchment from it.

"Shew!" I said, knocking the owl from the window.

I opened the letter and it said:

** Malfoy,**

**Meet me in the library after dinner. **

** -HP**

Like he can order me around, but I still got out a quill and wrote back:

** "HP",**

**Don't think you can tell me what to do, Potter. See you there around 7. Don't be late. **

** -Draco Malfoy**

****Harry's P.O.V****

After reading Malfoy's note I decided to pay Dumbledore a visit and ask him why he paired me and Malfoy together.

I told Ron where I was going, then started walking to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice drifted through the door after I had knocked.

I walked through the door and took a seat before him.

"Lemon drop?" He offered.

I shook my head and he leaned back into his chair.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering why you paired me with Malfoy."

He shook his head, "It wasn't I that paired you. It was the sorting hat."

I blinked in confusion, "But why would the sorting hat pair me with Malfoy of all people?"

"Because, Harry, the pairings are based on your connection with the other person, whether it's nonexistent or not. It's what could be if the people were brought together and…"

Dumbledore was cut off by the sorting hat's voice, "Dumbledore's right, but he is missing something. The pairing is based on the victim's desires, what their heart desires. You and the Malfoy boy will do great things together, physically and emotionally. Do not question it, just let it come to be."

And with that the hat stopped talking and I turned to Dumbledore. He had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Is that all, Harry?"

I simply nodded my head and quickly exited his office, with the sorting hats words on replay in my head.

_What my heart desires…_

That night I wrote in my journal all of what Dumbledore had said.

** Dear Journal, Oct, 5****th****.**

** Apparently my heart desires Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore said the pairing was based on our connection. And then the sorting hat said we would do great things together, physically and emotionally. Whatever that meant. All I know is that Malfoy and I were about to get closer, and apparently my heart desired it.**

****Draco's P.O.V.****

I reeled back from the journal in shock. Potter is my heart's desire?

My whole game plan has just changed. If Potter secretly desires me, and I him, then I will use this against him.

Starting tonight at the library I will pretend to want to get close to him.

Maybe my heart will be proved wrong.

We'll see.

A/N: Okay, yes it's short, but I finally have a working laptop and internet so updates WILL be more frequent! If I have to make them shorter to get them out more than once a week, then so be it! Thanks for reading(:

-Lauren :)


End file.
